1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wet/dry vacuum cleaners, and more specifically, to a drain system for a wet/dry vacuum.
2. Description of Related Art
Vacuum appliances capable of picking up both wet and dry material, commonly referred to as wet/dry vacuums or wet/dry vacs, are often used in workshops and other environments where both wet and dry debris can accumulate. Wet/dry vacs conventionally consist of a collection canister or drum, usually mounted on a dolly having wheels or casters, and a powerhead within which a motor and impeller assembly is mounted. The motor and impeller assembly creates a suction within the drum, such that debris and/or liquid are drawn into the drum through an air inlet to which a flexible hose can be attached. A filter within the drum prevents incoming debris from escaping from the drum while allowing filtered air to escape. Any liquid drawn into the drum is diffused and accumulates on the bottom of the drum. The drum typically includes a drain opening that is stopped by a plug or threaded cap, so that a user can remove the cap to drain accumulated liquid from the drum.
During operation of a wet/dry vac, a user will often pull the wet/dry vac by the hose to move the wet/dry vac to desired locations. Known wet/dry vacs are prone to tip over, for example, as the wet/dry vac is pulled across a door threshold, or even of the vac""s own accord as it is being pulled by the hose. This makes many prior-art wet/dry vacs difficult to use in typical wet/dry environments, such as workshops, garages, or basements, where various items may cause the wet/dry vac to tip as it is being pulled by the hose.
Further, draining accumulated liquid from the drum is often problematic in existing wet/dry vacs. As discussed above, the drum typically is mounted on a wheeled dolly by the lower portion of the drum. The drain must therefore be positioned on the drum at a location above the lower portion of the drum that is mounted to the dolly. Thus, to completely empty accumulated fluid from the drum, the entire wet/dry vac must be tipped to allow the fluid to drain.
The present invention addresses shortcomings associated with the prior art.
In an aspect of the invention, an apparatus and method are provided for a drain system for a wet/dry vacuum, including a generally U-shaped dolly having wheels mounted thereon for rotation and a collection drum having an inside bottom surface defining a plane. The collection drum is adapted to be mounted to the dolly. The system further includes a drain opening on the collection drum. The drain opening is positioned generally opposite the closed end of the U-shaped dolly.
In another aspect of the invention, the system includes a cap having first and second ends; the first end is adapted to mate with the drain opening in a sealed manner. The drain opening defines an inside lower surface. The inside lower surface is generally co-planar with the plane defined by the inside bottom surface of the collection drum.
In further aspect of the invention, the second end of the cap is defined as a member that protrudes from the collection drum. The protruding member has a length sufficient to prevent the collection drum from completely tipping.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the generally U-shaped dolly has first and second ends, wherein the first and second ends of the generally U-shaped dolly have sufficient length to prevent the collection drum from completely tipping. The collection drum is further adapted to be mounted to the dolly at the closed end of the U-shaped dolly such that the first and second ends of the generally U-shaped dolly extend past the collection drum.
In a still further aspect of the invention, the plane of the inside bottom surface of the collection drum defines a raised portion.